


Big Mistake. Huge.

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: Prompt: M/M couples with a power differential - Boss/secretary, the secretary made a huge mistake





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/246741.html?thread=1378171349#cmt1378171349
> 
> Title from Pretty Woman.

Each time Mr. Anderson's hand smacked into his bare ass, Noah cried out. He had no composure, tears and snot and spit running down his face.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry," he begged, his voice raw and choked by mucous.  
  
Finally Mr. Anderson stopped, kneading the warm skin of Noah's ass, occasionally digging his nails in while Noah whimpered.  
  
"I have no use for a secretary who forgets to tell me that my boss wants to set up a meeting. You've been doing well, so I'll give you another chance. Another mistake and you're paying off your debt with this pretty ass."


End file.
